Pokemon-Lookers Lamentation
by Darkone4587
Summary: On his last night in Lumiose City Looker tells the insomniac Emma a story to help her get to sleep.


**Looker's Lamentation**

In Lumiose City, Looker stands around one last time in the Looker Bureau before having to leave the Kalos region in the morning after his capture of former Team Flare's scientist Xerosic. As he looks around in the corner of his eye he sees a young girl alongside an Espurr watching him trying to hide behind a wall.

"Emma, Mimi shouldn't you two be asleep right now?" Looker says to the pair with his back turned as they try to hide behind the wall.

The pair come out from their hiding and walk up to Looker, the girl Emma, grabs his trench coat

"Mr. Looker are you really going to leave tomorrow?" Emma asks sadly looking down as she holds onto Looker's trench coat.

"Emma I told you, I'll have to leave soon; but you're going to be well taken care of even without me around." Looker says as he turns around and grabs the young girl's shoulders. "You have a place to live now, a lot of Pokémon to play with, and plenty of more friends as well; you really won't need me around now." Looker says explaining things to the girl.

Espurr runs off while Emma waits around still sad.

"But if you're going to leave tomorrow then I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Emma says saddened.

Emma looks into Lookers eye's before the Espurr comes around and brings the pair a book.

"Huh, what is it Mimi?" Emma says confused about the small Pokémon's actions as it continues to hand the girl a book. "Oh, that's a great idea Mimi." Emma says as she grabs the book from Espurr and gives it to Looker. "We'll go to sleep if you read us a story." Emma says to Looker.

Looker begrudgingly agrees as she and Mimi run off with Looker following to a back room with a small blow up bed in it. The pair begins getting into bed as Looker gets a chair to sit in and begins to look into the books as the girl looks anxiously at Looker.

"This is bad." Looker thinks to himself as he looks into the book and notices the pages are completely blank. "Mimi grabbed one of the empty books I shelved to make myself look smarter to visitors." Looker thinks panicking.

Looker continues thinking to himself as he continues to flip through the pages, while Emma looks curiously at Looker whose beginning to panic internally.

"Mr. Looker what's wrong?" She asks looking at Looker curiously.

Looker puts the book down and looks at Emma.

"How about I tell you a story I came up with?" Looker says to Emma to stop her from worrying.

Emma nods her head and begins smiling excitedly at Looker anticipating his tale.

"Okay then let's begin." Looker says while trying to come up with a tale to tell.

_Once there was a young boy, let's call him L, who lived in a rather small town alongside his small family. He was completely ordinary in almost every way; in fact the only extraordinary thing for him was his father who was an incredibly skilled police man. The boy was proud of his father and looked up to him and wished to one day be as great of a police man as him. The boy tried his best to live up to the father's image and trained daily day and night to become an excellent junior police man. As the boy grew up his training paid off and he was able to become a police man like his father before him. The boy's father was so proud of him and the boy was so happy his father was proud of him and the pair was so so happy_.

Looker while telling the story clenches his fist and closes his eyes pausing in the middle of the story.

"Mr. Looker is this story going anywhere?" Emma asks lying in bed alongside the now sleeping Espurr says interrupting Looker as in his daze he begins crying tears of joy at his story.

Looker realizing he's in the middle of a story snaps out of it and begins trying to regain his composure.

"Okay then where was I." Looker says resuming the story.

_The boy did his job as a junior police man well living up to his father's image before him. Soon the boy grew up and continued his work and eventually was able promoted and moved to a small town in Sinnoh near Pastoria City's Great Marsh. As L continued his work on patrol one day found an injured Pokémon lying on the ground. The Pokémon was a Croagunk the Toxic Mouth Pokémon, its stomach was injured and it was in too much pain to move. L tried took the Pokémon to the nearest Pokémon Center, but as he carried the Pokémon he felt an odd painful sensation on his back, and while distracted he fell into the nearby Marsh and cried out for anyone nearby for assistance, unfortunately no one was nearby to hear his cries._

"Did he get sucked in?" Emma asks jumping out of bed excitedly accidently awakening the Espurr sleeping alongside her.

The startled Espurr accidently uses its powers and causes Looker's chair to fall over.

"I'm sorry did I wake you Mimi." Emma says to the startled Espurr failing to notice that Looker has fallen face first out of his chair onto the floor. "Are you okay Mr. Looker?" Emma asks turning around to check on Looker who manages to get back in his chair and tries to regain his composure.

"Okay should I get back to the story?" Looker says to Emma before resuming.

_The pair of L and the wounded Croagunk had fallen into the Marsh on their way to the Pokémon Center, with no one around to help them. As the L struggled in the Marsh for quite a while; that was until thankfully the pair were saved by a wondering Pokémon Trainer alongside their Carnivine, the trainer pointed L in the direction of the nearest Pokémon Center. As the pair wandered into town covered in mud L continued to fell the odd pains as he struggled his way into the Pokémon Center as L collapsed due to exhaustion. L awakened in the lobby as a Chansey takes care of him. "Are you awake mister?" Nurse Joy says as she walks up to him. L sits up and grabs Nurse Joy "Nurse Joy is the Croagunk okay?" L suddenly falls to the floor from exhaustion. "You shouldn't move around too much you're not fully recovered yet." Nurse Joy and Chansey help him back onto the seat and try to treat him. "You were very badly poisoned you should've known better than to touch a wild Croagunk barehanded especially if you don't know if it has Poison Touch or not." Nurse Joy says berating L "If you're wondering about the Croagunk it's alright were treating it now." "Good" L says before passing out. For the next few days L would visit the Pokémon Center to cheek on the Coragunk who was slowly recovering over the next few days. L and the Pokémon bonded over their time together and grew closer as the days continued. One day when L went to the Pokémon Center he noticed the Coragunk wasn't there "If you're looking for that Croagunk it fully recovered so we released it back into the wild this morning." Nurse Joy says walking up behind L happy that the Pokémon recovered._

"Did they ever see each other again?" Emma asks interrupting Looker's story as the Espurr has managed to get back to sleep.

"Well let me finish the story and you'll know." Looker says slightly annoyed by the interruption.

"Wait a second." Emma says as she turns around and grabs the Espurr "Mimi wake up, it's time for the toilet." Emma says as she wakes up the Espurr and head towards the restroom.

Looker digs into his coat pocket and pulls out an empty dust covered Poke'ball covered in dust. The Espurr walks up behind Looker and grabs the Poke'ball.

"Oh Mimi, if you would could you hand that to me." Looker says to the Espurr who hands him back the Poke'ball as Emma walks back into the room and gets back into the bed.

"Okay, please continue Mr. Looker." Emma says when she gets in the bed.

"Okay then." Looker says resuming the story.

_L was happy that the Croagunk recovered and managed to get back in the wild. He continued to do his job and patrolled the area near the Marsh. One day while on patrol he notices a pair of hoodlums trying to steal money from passersby, L tried his best but they outnumbered him and he couldn't fight them all off. Suddenly they all fell unconscious one by one as the fight went on. When L looked at them he noticed they all looked like he was when he was poisoned. The next day L continued his patrols and on one such patrol he felt an odd prescience behind him, he tried to trick whatever was following him; but it out smarted him every time. As he continued to try to trick it he ran across the same group of hoodlums from the other day and they tried to pick a fight with L again. "You might've won last time but this time we'll use our Pokémon." L didn't have any Pokémon with him and he was yet again outnumbered. Suddenly a Croagunk jumped out from behind L and attacked the hoodlum's Pokémon. L looked closer at the Pokémon and noticed it was the Croagunk from a while back. The next day L noticed the Croagunk standing outside the police station waiting for him. The Pokémon followed him every day from then on; one day when Looker went on patrol and noticed the Croagunk behind him he turned around and talked to the Pokémon "Coragunk, do you want to be my partner?" Looker asks the Croagunk pulling out a Poke'ball from his pocket presenting it to Coragunk. The Croagunk walks up to Looker and grabs the Poke'ball from his hand and presses it and get's into the Poke'ball._

"So they were friends forever huh?" Emma says interrupting Looker again.

"Well let me finish the story Emma." Looker says to Emma yet again annoyed by the interruption. "Okay then." Looker says resuming the story.

_L and Croagunk worked together and become one of the best pairs in his unit, eventually he was promoted into the International Police. They become a better pair and worked together for quite a while, one day however L was tasked with a very important mission to go to the Sinnoh region yet again there he would have to go undercover to look into a mysterious group called Team Plasma. When L arrived in one of the biggest cities in Sinnoh Jubilife City he came across an interesting Pokémon trainer. As L continued his investigations he would encounter this trainer again and again, this trainer was on their own Pokémon journey alongside their Pokémon, and were shown to be marvelously strong and full of the spirit of justice._

Looker pauses and looks up at the ceiling as he hears an odd noise.

"Did you hear that Emma?" Looker asks as he begins to get out of his chair.

"Wait a second, you stay here, I gotta check on the other Pokémon." Emma says as she rushes out of the room.

"I've run across so many remarkable trainers if I think about it." Looker says looking at the door after Emma leaves. "I think Emma has potential to, but maybe not as a trainer." Looker thinks to himself.

Espurr gets out of the bed and walks over to Looker staring into his eyes.

"Oh, did I wake you up again sorry Mimi." Looker says apologizing to the small Pokémon.

"Okay; I'm back Mr. Looker." Emma says walking back into the room.

"Oh Mimi, are you awake again?" Emma asks picking up the Espurr before getting back into bed. "Okay Mr. Looker keep going." Emma says to Looker.

"Okay where was I?" Looker says resuming the story.

_The trainer L encountered was incredibly small and full of the spirit of justice. The trainer as they continued on their journey and as L continued his journey, they encountered each other over and over again. The pair eventually discovered Team Galactic's dastardly plans to destroy the universe and recreate it in their leader's image, his idea of an ideal world a world without any spirit. L realized that the trainer was the only person who could stop his made ideals and saw them on their way off to the final battle. L would continue his investigations in order to find any stragglers of Team Galactic. During this L came across the dastardly plans of Charon Team Galactic's former scientist. He planned to steal the legendary artifact the Magma Stone which was said to unleash the legendary Lava Dome Pokémon Heatran. Before Charon could complete his plans the trainer from earlier appeared again and stopped him after he stole the stone, but stopped his escape from the mountain; after which L took him away. L remained in Sinnoh for some time training alongside his partner to become a stronger force inspired by that trainer. It wasn't long after that, that L was off again on another assignment this time to the Unova region. L was assigned to look for the remaining leaders of a group called Team Plasma the Seven Sages who attempted to take over the region by separating people and Pokémon. L hearing of the trainer who stopped Team Plasma; asked that trainer for assistance looking for the Seven Sages. Together they searched all over the Unova region and eventually found all of the Seven Sages with L telling the trainer of the fate of the former leader of Team Plasma N in rumors of him appearing in another unknown land. With that news the trainer went off looking for him in that unknown land. With all that done L had the task of taking the group off, but it was during this that L would lose his valued partner._

Looker pauses and stares at the floor with Emma looking confused at him.

"Mr. Looker what's wrong?" Emma asks looking at Looker as he continues to stare at the floor.

"It's nothing Emma." Looker says lifting his head up and looking at Emma.

"Are you sure?" Emma asks concerned for Looker.

"It's alright let me finish this story." Looker says as he pulls the Poke'ball out of his coat pocket and begins staring at it.

_L was taking the Seven Sages off to jail, and when the group was close to the prison they were suddenly attacked. A trio of tall men with long white hair in black outfits attacked the group attempting to free the Seven Sages. "We'll free you Lord Ghetsis." They screamed out in unison before they attacked. L was alone and outnumbered as the trio attacked him with their Pokémon. L and his partner tried their best and their training aided them as they were able to hold off for some time. L had hoped that help would be coming soon because he knew they couldn't defeat them on their own. Unfortunately they were unable to beat them and help was too late, L was defeated and the Seven Sages were freed. The Seven Sages were attempting to flee the scene, with L unable to do anything his partner attempted to thwart them. The trio's Pokémon attacked Croagunk again and again but he wouldn't stay down and attempted to attack them again and again. "We applaud your courage, but we have our duty." The trio says as they order their Pokémon to attack Croagunk and injure him so badly that he starts coughing blood. Several of the Sages look back as the group escapes. Soon afterward help arrived and pursued the escaping group and recaptured three of the Sages. Back at the Unova headquarters L waited for the nurses to heal his partner, soon L heard news but none of it was good. Croagunk was too badly injured and there was nothing they could do to heal him and he was going to die soon. L went into the room and sat with his valued partner as he slowly passed on. L took a long break from the International Police after the incident from the trauma._

Looker paused and stared at the Poke'ball yet again for quite a time.

"Is that it Mr. Looker?" Emma asks wanting to hear the end of the story.

"Well there isn't much more to say Emma." Looker says looking back at the girl.

"L eventually returned to work and went to the Kalos region there he meet another strong trainer and an incredible little girl." Looker says to Emma proudly.

"There wasn't much to that ending Mr. Looker." Emma says a bit disappointed by the ending.

"Well this particular story doesn't have an ending yet" Looker says to Emma before leaving the room.

"Good night Mr. Looker." Emma says to Looker as he left the room.

"Good night Emma." Looker says looking back at her.

The next morning as Looker walks out of the Looker Bureau and looks back at the building

"I wonder where Emma is, she left in quite a hurry this morning, I was hoping to say good bye to her." Looker says as he walks off.

At the airport as Looker sits around waiting for a plane when an Espurr walks up to him.

"Huh, Mimi where'd you come from?" Looker asks the small Pokémon.

"There you are Mr. Looker, I was looking for you." Emma says walking up behind the Espurr alongside a small group of people.

"Huh, the Lumiose Gang, what are you doing here?" Looker says to the group.

"Emma asked us to come with her to say good bye to you." The boy says to Looker.

"Yeah it's what Nix said we all wanna say bye to you for helping us." One of the girls says to Looker.

"So then without further to do" Emma says to the group.

"GOOD BYE MR. LOOKER" The group yells to Looker as he looks on surprised.

Looker looks at the group

"Well then Good bye all of you to." Looker says to the group.

A few minutes later a plane takes off from the airport while on the ground Emma looks up at the sky, back at the Looker Bureau.

"Are you gonna be okay for yourself Emma?" Nix asks Emma.

"Yeah I'll be okay I'm gonna do my best and I'll do my best to make the Looker Bureau the best detective agency in Lumiose." Emma says confidently as she looks back in the sky.

Suddenly a knock is heard at the door

"I'm coming." Emma yells as she rushes towards the door, while on a dresser a picture of herself, Looker, and the Espurr with a Poke'ball sitting next to it. Emma opens the door and begins to loudly proclaiming

"Welcome to the Looker Bureau detective agency!"

**The End**


End file.
